With regard to the resin compositions that are used for semiconductor devices, various investigations have been conducted in view of suppressing the warpage of chips. Regarding such technologies, for example, the technology described in Patent Document 1 may be mentioned. Patent Document 1 describes a resin paste composition including an epoxy resin and a maleimide resin. According to the same document, it is described that when such a resin paste composition is used as a die bonding material for a semiconductor device, warpage in a silicon chip that has been formed on a copper lead frame by disposing a die bonding material therebetween can be suppressed.